ton clan survivra
by little akary
Summary: Le clan Hyûga et le clan Uchiha ont décidé de s'unir. Cette union sera conclu grâce à un mariage. Ce mariage soit entre Itachi et Hinata. Que se passera-t-il une fois qu'il aura tuer son clan une fois qu'il sera mort.Que fera Hinata finalement?
1. Chapter 1

Son corps était allongé un peu plus loin. Il semblait dénué de vie mais avec lui on était jamais sur de rien, surtout en ce qui concerne sa mort. Neji s'approcha d'un pas mais fut retenu par une petite main frêle mais qui cette fois-ci avait assez de force pour l'empêcher de bouger :

« Je vais voir.

-Hinata-san, ça peut être dangereux.

-Je vais voir. »

Sa voix n'avait aucune émotion, son visage non plus, c'est peut-être à cause de cela que son cousin la laissa passer. D'une démarche lente elle avança vers le corps inanimé. Elle activa son byakugan pour desceller une infime trace de vie mais rien, Hinata se rendu donc à l'évidence il était mort. Un mouvement attira son regard vers la gauche, celui qui était la cause de tout était encore dans les parages, mais pourquoi le poursuivre en effet il avait accompli un acte héroïque en supprimant ce déserteur. Hinata posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur le corps à ses pieds et se contenta donc de rejoindre l'équipe qui lui avait été assigné. La kunoichi fit signe à son cousin que le corps était bel et bien sans vie.

Pendant le retour à Konoha elle s'appliqua tellement bien à faire le vide dans sa tête que lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, la jeune fille dit « bonjour » au vide de sa maison. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit vraiment compte de la situation, qu'il ne lui répondrait plus jamais à ses retours mission. Il était bel et bien parti et tout ça à cause d'un frère qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

Elle se posa sur son canapé et se laissa alors happer par ses souvenirs. Ou plutôt en l'occurrence ceux d'un autre cette fois.

_« C'était le jour de ses 3 ans. C'était aussi le jour où son père l'avait promise en mariage au fils aîné de l'autre grande famille de Konoha. Itachi avait 8 ans et écoutait attentivement l'échange entre les deux pères. Il comprenait bien ce qu'il se passait malgré son jeune âge. Mais la chose qu'il voulait savoir, ou plutôt voir, c'était la fille dont il était question. Il n'eut que deux jours à attendre. Fugaku avait emmené son fils dans le quartier Hyûga pour pouvoir faire des présentations en bonne et dût forme. Le petit garçon s'installa dans la pièce désignée par son père et attendit. Au bout d'un petit moment la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser découvrir une jolie petite fille dans un kimono blanc bordé de feuille rouge. Itachi se leva de sa chaise avec un sourire aux lèvres._

_« Bonjour, dit timidement la petite fille._

_-Bonjour, Hinata ?_

_-Ou…Oui…_

_-Tu es toute mignonne. »_

_La petit fille rougit vivement et s'embrouilla dans la phrase qu'elle aurait voulu prononcer. Le sourire de l'Uchiha s'agrandit encore un peu plus. Il trouvait la petite fille jolie et marrante à rougir comme ça._

_Ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps seul tous les deux car les pères entrèrent vite dans la pièce et se remirent à parler de ce mariage. Itachi voyait bien que la petite même si elle avait eut l'âge de comprendre ne se serait jamais apposée à son père, elle était trop timide. Quand à lui il ne voyait rien contre. »_

D'un coup Hinata rouvrit les yeux et se sentit frissonner. Le feu ne brûlait pas dans la cheminée, ça n'avait rien d'anormal, c'était même souvent comme ça mais aujourd'hui il aurait dût être allumé. Ce fut un autre déclique pour la jeune fille. Frissonnant une deuxième fois elle décida d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois sous le jet d'eau Hinata laissa une nouvelle fois divaguer ses pensés et cette fois-ci c'était ces propres souvenirs.

_« Elle avait 9 ans, le garçon à côté d'elle en avait 14. Celui-ci lui disait qu'elle n'allait plus le voir à partir d'aujourd'hui car il devait partir. Le jeune garçon la regarda tristement puis se leva et parti en direction du quartier Uchiha. La nuit même, Hinata avait entendu des cris, des bruits de métal s'entrechoquant. Elle activa donc son byakugan curieuse de savoir mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit plus de mal que de bien. Ce qui la frappa le plus était le regard froid qu'avait Itachi en regardant tous ces corps autour de lui. »_

Hinata rouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux. Elle était en sueur et l'eau brûlante n'arrangeait rien. Doucement elle se laissa glisser contre le rebord de la douche essayant de ralentir le rythme de son cœur mais les yeux rouges du garçon lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Elle avait toujours eut peur de ce regard même si elle savait maintenant. Juste pour ça elle détestait ce village et pour ce qui c'était produit cette après-midi, elle détestait Sasuke.

Rageusement elle arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche puis se calma comme par magie lorsqu'elle vit le feu brûler dans la cheminée. Cela n'avait-il été qu'un mauvais rêve ? En fait non, tous ses espoirs de le revoir partirent en fumée lorsqu'elle découvrit que c'était Neji qui avait allumé le feu. C'était le seul qu'elle arrivait encore à supporter, lui était là pour elle surtout depuis qu'elle avait perdu son rôle d'héritière. Seulement ce soir ce n'était vraiment pas le moment alors elle le mit gentiment dehors avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle se coucha sans manger et le sommeil ne vint pas. Par contre elle voyait d'autre souvenir lorsque ses paupières se fermaient.

_« Son père venait de la déshériter, plus d'Uchiha, pas de force elle ne lui était donc plus utile. Cependant sur ordre de l'Hokage il lui avait trouvé un appartement pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve à la rue. Pour la jeune fille c'était presque la joie absolue sauf que Naruto ne faisait toujours pas attention à elle et que du haut de ses 16 ans elle était toujours aussi timide. »_

Elle sourit tristement à ce souvenir stupide, le blond ne la regardait toujours pas d'ailleurs, ni elle ni une autre maintenant son esprit était totalement accaparé par cet assassin. Elle serra violemment le poing en pensant à lui, puis elle se radoucit car en pensant à cet assassin elle s'était rappelée la première fois.

_« Hinata rentrait chez elle exténuée par sa mission. Elle avait durée trois jours, trois jours sur les nerfs s'attendant à être attaquée à chaque pas sans compter les plaintes du maître-chien. Vraiment elle n'en pouvait plus et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, aller dormir. Si bien que lorsqu'elle rentra elle ne fit pas attention au feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Elle posa son sac dans un coin et entra dans sa chambre et sans même prendre le temps de se changer s'endormie dans son lit. Puis au milieu de sa nuit elle entendit du bruit, moins fatiguée elle ouvrit les yeux et prit un kunai dans sa poche de ninja qu'elle n'avait pas rangé. Plus ou moins sur d'elle elle enclencha le byakugan et eut la frayeur de sa vie. Hinata se recula le plus vite qu'elle put contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Son byakugan ne fonctionnait plus mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour voir les deux yeux rouges qui la fixaient. Elle gardait le kunai bien serré dans sa main même si elle doutait de son efficacité et osa demander :_

_« Qu'est-ce…ce que vous venez faire ici ?_

_-Je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir ma fiancée ?_

_-Je ne suis plus votre fiancée, rougit-elle en se maudissant d'être aussi timide._

_-Ah oui j'aimerais bien savoir qui à bien put décider de ça._

_-Mon…mon père en me déshéritant…, et maintenant la voilà qui baissait la tête qu'elle idée de ne plus surveiller cet homme._

_-Hinata-chan, ce n'est pas avec ton titre d'héritière qu'on m'a fiancé mais avec toi »_

_Il s'était rapproché en prononçant ses mots, Hinata qui avait baissé la tête, le vit de beaucoup plus près lorsqu'elle la remonta et surprise elle en tomba du lit. Le plus vite possible elle se releva et évalua les chances qu'elle avait, la meilleur solution qui lui venait était encore de se sauver pour aller chercher de l'aide puis la voix d'Itachi brisa ses réflexions :_

_« Tu as peur de moi Hinata-chan ?_

_-Vous…vous êtes un monstre…vous avez tué tout votre clan, argumenta-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, alors oui…j'ai peur de vous…_

_-Dis-moi, si j'avais vraiment l'intention de te tuer pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fais pendant que tu dormais ?_

_-…_

_-Je vois, alors veux-tu bien poser ce kunai._

_-Enlevez votre sharingan alors. »_

_Il sourit imperceptible et désactiva son hérédité et comme convenu elle lâcha son kunai puis elle alluma la lumière. Hinata n'était pas vraiment sûre d'elle mais Itachi avait commencé par parler d'elle comme étant sa fiancée…alors…alors elle espérait qu'il soit comme le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu. Et puis au pire qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? De mourir et alors ? A qui manquerait-elle ? _

_Alors il s'avança, pas vraiment rassurée Hinata se recula puis se retrouva contre le mur, elle pesta contre son radin de père qui lui avait dégoté un minuscule appartement. Itachi s'était arrêté en face d'elle, le plus délicatement du monde elle lui remit une mèche en place et caressa sa joue. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, le même que dans les souvenirs d'Hinata, et il n'y avait pas que ça. Cependant elle était toujours terrorisée par cet homme qui avait, sans une lueur de peine, assassiné tout son clan. Alors il n'insista pas plus et partit. »_

Hinata sourit un peu et se retourna dans son lit. Ces souvenirs la faisait rire maintenant pourtant ce jour là elle était loin de faire la fière. Elle posa la main sur la place à côté d'elle, parce qu'elle avait investi dans un lit deux places, et bien évidemment la couverture était froide et la place était vide. Elle aurait tant aimait que… coupée dans ses pensés elle regarda par la fenêtre, la jeune fille avait sentit que quelqu'un la regardait. Ce quelqu'un n'était certainement pas ou plus du village car elle n'avait pas reconnu son chakra. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils et se dérida un peu ça lui avait fait repensé à…

_« La kunoichi était dans sa chambre, ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Itachi était passé et plus aucune nouvelle de lui. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi, c'était ce qu'elle aurait aimé se persuader. Le problème c'est qu'elle était encore attachée à l'enfant qu'il avait été et pendant l'espace d'un instant, entre la frayeur du moment et la douceur de la main, elle avait revue ce petit garçon dans un sourire. Le pire s'était qu'elle était littéralement morte de peur à l'idée de revoir le déserteur chez elle mais qu'elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il revienne. Elle n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps car la nuit même Hinata sentit un regard peser sur son dos. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle redoutait et qu'elle espérait tout à la fois. Elle s'assit alors sur le lit, il s'approcha doucement regardant les réactions de la jeune fille et comme elle ne fit rien il finit même par s'asseoir sur le lit. Ils n'échangèrent pas de parole cette nuit là mais Hinata avait comprit qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal alors elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle non plus de lui ferai rien ou plutôt ne préviendrait personne. Sans qu'elle s'y attente Itachi se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hinata, celle-ci rougit vivement et baissa la tête. Il en profita pour partir aussi discrètement que la dernière fois, sauf que la jeune fille n'avait plus cette boule au ventre qu'on appelait la peur. »_

C'est sur ses douces pensés que la fleur de lune finit par s'endormir même si elle était un peu nerveuse à cause de ce regard qu'elle avait sentit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata bougea un peu dans le lit mais bien vite elle replaça la jambe qui avait avancée dans l'endroit qu'elle avait chauffé toute la nuit. La place à côté d'elle était tristement froide, c'était souvent comme ça pourtant cette fois-ci cette fraîcheur était signe d'une vérité que la jeune fille ne voulait s'admettre. Ne voulant rester dans ce lit trop vide elle se leva pour se diriger vers sa cuisine. Pourtant comme la veille elle ne mangea rien, elle se mit juste à table et ferma les yeux.

_« Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il passait la voir à peu près tous les deux soirs. Des dialogues commençaient à s'immiscer dans leur relation, cependant jamais il n'était question de clan, d'Akatsuki, ou même du village. Ils parlaient c'était tout. Puis ce soir là lorsque la jeune fille rentra elle découvrit un dîner qui l'attendait. Itachi était installé à table, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans sa cape de l'Akatsuki, elle en profita pour l'observer un peu. Puis se rendant conte des pensés qu'elle avait, Hinata rougit et baissa la tête._

_« Tient alors ce rougissement n'est pas destiné qu'à Naruto finalement._

_-Ano…, fit-elle en rougissant un peu plus._

_-Je savais bien que tu tomberais sous mon charme._

_-Itachi-san, je…enfin…_

_-Allons Hinata-chan, viens t'asseoir et manger. Ca fait un moment que je t'attends._

_-Hai…arrigato. »_

_Il la regarda manger sans lui-même touché à ce qu'il avait préparé, du coup elle se sentit mal. Peut-être était-elle tombée dans un piège. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos tandis qu'elle regardait son vis-à-vis. Puis comme s'il avait compris ces pensés il se mit à manger. Rassurée la fleur de lune soupira un peu._

_« Hinata-chan tu as si peu confiance en moi ?_

_-C'est que…Itachi-san…pourquoi venir me voir ?_

_-Je te l'ai dit tu es ma fiancée._

_-Oui mais…_

_-Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Hina-chan. »_

_Elle tressaillit, c'était comme ça qu'il l'appelait lorsqu'ils étaient petits. La kunoichi baissa la tête, elle non plus elle ne l'avait pas oublié mais était-elle en train de trahir Konoha en faisant ça ? »_

Hinata eut un sourire ironique. Comme elle avait été naïve, elle ne pouvait plus trahir Konoha que Konoha avait trahit ce clan maudit. Son ventre gargouilla mais elle n'avait pas envi de manger. On toqua à la porte. Elle n'avait pas envi d'aller ouvrir mais comme les coups se fit plus insistant elle finit par se lever. Une tête brune se montra alors :

« Kiba ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Hinata, tu as oublié qu'on avait décidé de s'entraîner aujourd'hui ? Pourtant tu avais l'air assez pour lorsque je t'ai proposé l'idée. Shino et Kurenai-sensei nous attendent déjà tu sais.

-Ah…oui gomen Kiba j'arrive. »

Elle referma la porte au nez de son ancien coéquipier. Elle reparti vers sa chambre pour se changer, là elle ressentit ce lourd regard sur son dos et frissonna. Puis elle soupira, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut ce genre de réaction. Enfin surtout depuis qu'il l'avait entraînée, elle sourit un peu. Grâce à Itachi elle avait beaucoup progressé, c'était pour cela que Tsunade l'avait fait passer au rang de juunin bien avant le reste de son équipe. Cela avait surpris beaucoup de monde, Naruto l'avait même félicité mais c'était trop tard.

Hinata soupira, elle n'avait pas envi d'activer son byakugan pour savoir qui était là et puis Kiba l'attendait. Alors elle s'habilla vite, prit ses armes et sortit. Le maître-chien la guida sur leur ancien terrain d'entraînement. Kurenai sourit à la Hyûga, son équipe était réuni cela faisait longtemps que ce n'avait pas été le cas. Depuis qu'ils avaient tous était promu juunin.

Leur journée d'entrainement avait été une réussite et Hinata s'était déridée. Il fallait bien se concentrer, oui elle était devenue la plus forte de sa team mais ça n'empêchait pas que si elle voulait encore progresser il fallait qu'elle reste attentive à tout ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre. Enfin maintenant elle rentrait chez elle, seule. Encore une fois elle sentit un regard lourd se poser sur sa nuque. Décidée elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un blond. Etonnée, elle recula de quelques pas. Impossible ce n'était certainement pas Naruto qui l'observait comme ça, la fleur de lune observa les alentours mais rien n'était visible et ne voulant pas inquiéter pour ce qui était peut-être une hallucination elle décida de ne pas activer son byakugan.

« Hinata-chan, ça va ?

-Ano…oui oui Naruto tout va pour le mieux, sourit-elle.

-Tant mieux. Ah oui au fait, Neji te cherche.

-Ah…arrigato Naruto. Je vais voir ça. »

Que pouvait-il lui vouloir ? C'était sans doute pour parler de la journée d'hier, c'était vrai qu'elle ne le jetait pas souvent à la porte. Nerveuse elle mordilla un peu son pouce, il faudrait qu'elle invente une histoire à laquelle le porteur de byakugan croirait. Hinata n'aimait pas ça, mentir à son cousin ne lui avait jamais plu. Pourtant elle ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire la vérité, sinon elle serait accusée de trahison envers ce village.

Le brun l'attendait devant chez elle, du coup elle tenta un sourire qui ne le convainc pas du tout. Ils entrèrent chez la kunoichi et se posèrent dans la cuisine qui lui servait aussi de salon. C'est le jeune homme qui parla en premier :

« Hinata-san qu'est-ce que tu avais hier soir ?

-Je ne me sentais pas bien, en un sens c'était vrai se dit-elle.

-Et ça va mieux ?

-En fait pas trop mais je tiens ne t'inquiètes pas Neji-nii-san.

-Hn… »

Il n'en dit pas plus mais Hinata le sentait, son mensonge n'avait pas pris. Cependant comme il connaissait Hinata, Neji savait pertinemment qu'il ne saurait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui cacher, alors il ne tenta pas plus. Lorsqu'elle voudrait parler elle le fera pensa-t-il.

Ils mangèrent ensemble ce soir-là, ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça il la força à manger et elle n'était pas restée seule. Il partit lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle était fatiguée et voulait se coucher. Neji lui souhaita une bonne soirée et sortit donc.

Lorsque la jeune fille entra dans ce grand lit, elle se dit qu'elle irait le changer le lendemain. Elle se demanda même pourquoi elle l'avait acheté puis elle se souvint.

_« Ils venaient de finir leur entraînement, enfin ils avaient était obligés d'arrêter car la jeune fille était tombée dans les pommes. Itachi pesta un peu contre la fleur de lune, c'est qu'elle était têtue quand elle voulait et même alors qu'elle venait de rentrer d'une mission dangereuse elle avait voulu s'entraîner. Quel idée elle était tombée morte de fatigue avant même que ça ne devienne sérieux. Le jeune homme la chargea alors sur son dos et rentra discrètement à l'appartement de la jeune fille. Délicatement il la posa sur son lit et lorsqu'il voulu partir une petite main le retint. Le brun se retourna alors et vit deux yeux nacrés le regarder, il sourit alors et dit :_

_« Je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi Hina-chan mais…_

_-Itachi-san, je crois que j'ai un problème…_

_-Quoi donc ? Quelqu'un t'embêtes ?_

_-Non ce n'est pas ça. Itachi-san, je suis en train de trahir Konoha._

_-Ce n'est que ça… si cela t'embête je vais partir comme ça tu auras…_

_-Non »_

_La réponse soudaine avait eut pour effet de laisser un sourire se former sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha. Cependant ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que la jeune fille le tire vers elle. Puis il sourit un peu plus et s'installa dans le lit. C'était la première fois qu'ils passèrent la nuit ensemble. Cependant lorsqu'Hinata se réveilla le lendemain il avait disparu. Elle trouva un mot lui disant que le brun avait du partir mais que cette nuit ne lui avait vraiment pas déplu et qu'il espérait vite recommencer. Le timide kunoichi ne pus s'empêcher de rougir. Très vite elle investit dans un nouveau lit plus grand. »_

Hinata sourit à ce souvenir, en fait elle ne changerait pas de lit. Celui-ci était chargé de beaucoup trop de souvenir pour qu'il ne se fasse remplacer. Cette nuit elle s'endormit beaucoup plus facilement que la nuit dernière. Le lendemain elle décida de faire la grasse matinée, aucune mission n'était à l'ordre du jour elle voulait donc en profiter. C'est bien ce qu'elle fit et lorsqu'elle mit le pied hors de son lit il était à peu près 11heures. Elle mangea vite fait un morceau et sortit pour se diriger vers les sources thermales. C'était une excellente idée qu'elle avait eut là. Peu à peu ses muscles se décontractaient et une chaleur sereine envahissait son corps, mais ce moment de détente passa vite lorsque deux autres jeunes filles entrèrent dans les sources, une rose et une blonde. Elles saluèrent Hinata et s'installèrent pour commencer à discuter :

« Sakura tu dois être au courant toi. C'est vrai qu'Uchiha Itachi est mort ?

-Oui, Sasuke-kun l'a tué il y a quelques jours.

-Ouf, je suis rassurée. Ce monstre ne nous menacera plus maintenant, soupira Ino tandis qu'Hinata serrait les poings, et puis comme ça Sasuke-kun reviendra parmi nous.

-Oui maintenant qu'il a tué celui qui lui a tout enlevé, il ne peut que revenir… »

Elles continuèrent à discuter mais Hinata n'écoutait plus. Elle essayait de garder son calme, après tout elles ne savaient rien ou plutôt elles savaient la version qu'on avait voulu leur donner. Au début elle aussi avait pensé ça de lui.

_« -Allons Hinata, tu ne vas pas rester sur la défensive comme ça tout le temps._

_-Je…vous…enfin qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me tuer._

_-Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas déjà fait alors ?_

_-Vous n'avez pas tué votre clan dès que vous l'avez pus, fit-elle d'une traite sans bégayer._

_-Tu n'es pas sur une liste. »_

_Hinata resta muette. Il avait dit ça comme s'il n'avait pas eut le choix. Sous le choc elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Revenu de sa surprise et voyant la tête du brun elle eut un nouveau choc. Bien sur cela était presque invisible pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas mais elle était sur qu'il était triste. Alors doucement elle le prit dans ses bras, bien sur il ne se laissa pas faire et finit par échanger les rôles reprenant un petit sourire. Cependant Hinata était sûr que quelque chose se cachait sous le massacre du clan Uchiha. »_

« …nata…Hinata. Hinata !!!!

-Hein ? Quoi ? demanda la fleur de lune un peu à l'ouest.

-Hinata est-ce que ça va ? demanda la rose.

-Ano…oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu semblais dans un autre monde, à quoi tu pensais ?

-Dis plutôt à qui, intervint la blonde, pour avoir une tête comme ça elle devait penser à un garçon. Alors Hinata de qui es-tu amoureuse ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et partit précipitamment sous le regard interdit des deux autres jeunes filles. Sans le savoir elles avaient touché la corde sensible, surtout depuis que…

Hinata s'était changée rapidement et maintenant elle courait vers chez elle pour rentrer le plus vite possible sauf qu'une fois encore elle sentit un regard pesant sur ses épaules et dans un mouvement rapide elle se retourna et cria :

« Qui est là ????

-Ano…Hinata ce n'est que moi.

-Tenten ?

- Oui c'est ça. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller toi.

-Tout va très bien alors maintenant c'est bon, tu peux dire à mon cousin qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire si c'est lui qui t'envoie.

-Ano…ok. Salut Hinata. »

La kunoichi aux macarons s'éloigna. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que la timide jeune fille s'énerve et cela lui avait fait bizarre. Hinata quand à elle reprit son chemin mais la présence n'avait pas disparu en même temps que Tenten. Elle prit alors une décision.

Une décision qui sans qu'elle le sache allait tout changer.


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Hinata prit ses armes et quelques rouleaux puis elle ressortit aussi vite. Elle regarda le mur d'enceinte du village. Derrière, un grand couché de soleil se profilait. La kunoichi sourit, cela lui faciliterait la tache. Vite elle se dirigea vers la partie du village qui se trouvait dans l'obscurité, puis telle une ombre elle se glissa sans être vu à l'extérieur. Hinata s'éloigna assez du village et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle atteignit un petit lac. Alors elle se retourna et cria :

« Je sais que tu es là alors maintenant montres-toi !! »

Une silhouette se dégagea alors, c'était un homme. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, son bas était sombre par contre le haut était blanc. Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour en voyant qui se tenait face à elle. Bien évidemment depuis qu'elle était sortit de Konoha Hinata savait parfaitement qui la suivait mais le fait de le voir, juste devant elle, fier, arrogant. Se moquant pertinemment de son acte. Elle eut envi de le tuer mais elle savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas agir n'importe comment alors elle se contenta de le regarder. Il prit alors la parole :

« Et bien Hyûga je pensais que tu tenais plus à mon frère que ça. »

S'en fut trop pour la pauvre kunoichi et elle se lança à l'attaque. Attaque qu'il évita bien trop facilement. Alors il reprit :

« Il va falloir faire mieux pour m'avoir. »

Hinata prit alors une grande inspiration et se re-concentra. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde. Le combat prit une autre tournure et aucun n'arrivait à prendre le dessus jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiha ne tombe. Hinata prit alors le dessus et lui bloqua un bras. Puis d'un coup quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

_« Cela faisait une heure qu'ils s'entrainaient. La fleur de lune se donnait au maximum pour réussir à surpasser son professeur sauf que ce n'était évidemment pas suffisant. Elle commençait à perdre espoir quand Itachi commit une grave erreur et chuta au sol. Ne laissant pas passer cette chance, les bras du porteur de sharingan furent bloqués par la jeune fille. Celui-ci lui sourit :_

_« Tu as fait des progrès Hina-chan._

_-Vous…vous avez fait exprès de tomber, demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête._

_-Oui, avoua-t-il._

_-Alors ça ne compte pas. »_

_Il la regarda amusé, il ne l'avait pas encore vu abandonner ou aller vers la facilité. Pourtant l'entraînement qu'il lui faisait subir était des plus compliqués. Hinata avait alors reprit :_

_« Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant si vous voulez vraiment m'entraîner._

_-Tu as raison. »_

_Sous ses yeux, il bougea alors les bras et fit appelle à son chakra laissant la kunoichi sans voix. Elle avait pourtant bouché tous ses tenketsu »_

Hinata plissa les yeux et observa attentivement son adversaire. Rien ne laissait voir qu'il avait était forcé à tomber mais cela était trop incohérent pour la jeune fille, qu'elle n'y fit pas plus attention. Pour l'instant elle se demandait surtout si, lui aussi, arriverait à réutiliser ses tenketsu. Apparemment ce n'était heureusement pas le cas mais la bataille n'était pas finit pour autant. Enfin selon elle. Avant que l'Uchiha ne réagisse elle lança un sembon en l'air en murmurant :

« Sembon shigure »

Une pluie de sembon atterrit alors sur son adversaire qui se protégea lamentable avec son bras libre et se retrouva vite à terre. La fleur de lune se rapprocha alors de Sasuke. Elle sortit un kunai et le regarda, c'était louche. Comme elle prenait trop de temps la voix du brun se fit entendre :

« C'est comme ça que tu comptes le venger. Tsss tu es aussi faible que lui.

-La ferme !!! Le résultat du votre combat était écrit d'avance tu n'as pas gagné…c'est lui qui…jamais il n'aurait pu te tuer, c'était joué d'avance.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

Mais Hinata ne l'écoutait plus elle était reparti en arrière encore une fois.

_« « Itachi, je peux te poser une question ?_

_-C'est déjà fait mais je t'en accorde une autre._

_-Pourquoi avoir décimé tout ton clan ? »_

_Le brun resta longtemps silencieux, Hinata attendait. Elle ne savait pas s'il allait lui répondre ou pas mais c'était plus fort qu'elle et puis maintenant ça faisait un an qu'ils se voyaient et qu'elle le recevait sans le livrer. Il pouvait bien lui expliquer. De plus elle se souvenait du jour où il avait parlait d'une liste. _

_Ca faisait bien 20 minutes qu'il n'avait rien dit quand._

_« C'était bien une décision de ma part mais certainement pas pour les raisons que l'on vous à donné._

_-Alors pourquoi ?_

_-Le clan Uchiha préparait un coup d'état. J'ai voulu éviter un nouveau massacre dans le village…_

_-Alors tu as préféré tuer ton clan…_

_-…_

_-Et Sasuke-san ?_

_-C'était mon petit frère, comment aurai-je pu le tuer ? _

_-Mais pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit ?_

_-Je ne voulais pas qu'il est honte de son clan. »_

_Hinata resta silencieuse, elle avait conscience que ce qu'il venait de lui dire était resté au fond de lui pendant tant d'année, à le ronger de l'intérieur, sans qu'il ne puisse le dire à quiconque. C'était aussi bien plus, dans la mesure où elle venait d'accéder à des informations, jusque là restés secrètes, sur Konoha. Et surtout, Itachi venait de lui ouvrir une autre porte de son cœur, celle qui concernait son frère. »_

« Eh Hyûga, décides-toi.

-Je ne te tuerais pas Sasuke.

-Si tu fais ça pour le dobe…

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu dois savoir.

-Savoir quoi ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

-Ta vie est entre mes mains alors tu as tout ton temps.

-Hn…

-Tu n'as pas tué le vrai coupable, idiot.

-Quoi ?

-Ton frère n'est pas ce que tu penses. Il t'a même protégé, cette nuit là…en fait non il t'a toujours protégé.

-Tu mens, cria le brun avant de prendre une mine déconfite voyant une larme couler sur la joue de la jeune fille il commença alors à douter.

-Sasuke, tu dois savoir. Ton frère a longtemps était tourmenté dans son choix et finalement il a prit la plus lourde décision de sa vie.

-Itachi… il…

-A fait ce qui lui semblait juste.

-Pourquoi ? Que c'est-il passé pour qu'il...

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Maintenant dis-moi Sasuke pourquoi es-tu si peu affecté par ta mort prochaine ?

-J'ai atteint mon objectif, plus rien ne me retient.

-Et si j'ai une demande à te formuler. »

Un lourd silence retomba alors. Hinata regardait le garçon par terre, il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. La kunoichi s'agenouilla alors et replaça une mèche du brun sous le regard plus que surprit de celui-ci. Puis doucement elle rapprocha son visage de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Sasuke réagit alors :

« Hinata qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te montre ce que je veux.

-Il n'est plus là alors tu veux que je prenne sa place.

-Ne soit pas si prétentieux, jamais tu ne prendras sa place dans mon cœur. Pourtant Sasuke, je voudrais quelqu'un au près de moi…

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es son frère et que je ne peux, de toute façon, pas te tuer. Et puis tu es un Uchiha, et que peut-être tu n'es pas si mal que ça, rougit-elle un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?demanda le brun surpris.

-La résurrection de ton clan.

-J'y met une condition puisque c'est toi qui l'as demandé.

-Vas-y…

-Je ne veux pas retourner à Konoha.

-Ce ne sera pas un problème mais je veux tout de même que tu y viennes ce soir avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux que Tsunade fasse une place à Konoha pour nos enfants et que mon père sache.

-Ma présence était-elle vraiment nécessaire…J'ai compris mais fait en sorte que personne ne nous voit. »

Elle se releva et aida le brun à en faire de même puis lui débloqua le bras. Ensuite ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers le village et c'est sans le moindre incident qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade. Cette dernière dormait sur sa paperasse. Hinata ferma la porte pour ne pas qu'ils soient dérangé et réveilla l'Hokage. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant qui se tenait face à elle.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Hinata j'exige des explications.

-Je vais partir avec Sasuke. Je tenais juste à vous prévenir. Je voudrais aussi que lorsque nous vous enverrons quelque chose, il soit le bienvenu et qu'il soit logé et bien traité.

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, je viendrai personnellement veiller à ce que ce le soit, intervint Sasuke.

-Hinata, tu désertes ? demanda Tsunade perplexe.

-Vous le voyez comme vous le voulez. Je vous dis juste que je pars. »

La sanin resta un moment silencieuse devant les deux personnes dans son bureau. Puis elle finit par soupirer. Elle donna son accorda pour qu'ils envoient quelque chose une fois parti. Elle leur donna même un délai d'une heure pour disparaitre du village avant qu'elle n'envoie une équipe d'ANBU à leur poursuite. Le couple disposa alors et se dirigea vers le domaine Hyûga. Une fois arrivée ils se rendirent directement au bureau d'Hiashi. Les voyant celui-ci se mit sur la défensive et appela du renfort, se fut Neji qui entra dans la pièce.

« Hinata-san…que faites-vous avec ce…ce…

-Ce quoi ? demanda le concerné.

-Père, je suis venu vous annoncer qu'il y aura bel et bien une unions entre le clan Hyûga et le clan Uchiha.

-Hinata-san, vous n'allez tout de même pas…

-Hinata, cet acte ne te rendra pas ta place d'héritière, coupa le patriarche.

-Je n'en voulais pas.

-Pourquoi venir nous le dire ?

-Pour ne pas que vous vous étonniez plus tard. Viens Sasuke, fit-elle en se retournant.

-Attends, Hinata où vas-tu ?

-Loin de ce village… désolée Neji… »

Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de se retourner, elle avait juste attrapé la manche de Sasuke et ils avaient disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

Bon voilà troisième chapitre mais pour en avoir un suivant j'aimerai quelques commentaires parce que j'ai plus trop d'inspiration. Faudrait me dire aussi si ça tient debout mon histoire ^^' Merci


	4. révélation

Les deux shinobi marchaient depuis quelques heures. Ils avaient distancé les Anbu que Tsunade leur avait envoyés. Sasuke aurait préféré les tuer mais cela lui avait été défendu par sa nouvelle partenaire. Tout deux continuaient maintenant leur marche silencieuse quand la voix du brun cassa le vide :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ?

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté si facilement ? »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dès la première question sentant que certaines choses allaient s'expliquer maintenant. Ils se faisaient face chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre. On pouvait sentir la lourde atmosphère autour d'eux, presque la toucher même.

« Je veux savoir la vérité sur mon clan. Tu es la seule personne qui peut me le dire.

-…

-A toi.

-Je ne pouvais pas te tuer et…

~°~ _Hinata était chez elle, blottit entre deux bras maintenant plus que familier. Un sourire serein était visible sur ses lèvres. LE silence de la pièce ne la dérangeait pas tant qu'elle pouvait sentir sa présence dans son dos. Pourtant celui-ci fut brisé par Itachi._

_« Dis-moi Hina-chan as-tu un rêve ?_

_-Un rêve ? Et bien, son sourire avait disparu et sa voix était devenu plus légère qu'un souffle, j'ai eu beaucoup de rêve maintenant je n'ai plus que des regrets._

_-Un regret peut devenir un rêve si on sait le manier._

_-Peut-être… Et toi Itachi tu as un rêve ?_

_-Je veux que mon frère vive._

_-C'est un rêve ça ?_

_-Ca pourrait l'être mais le mien est un peu plus compliqué que cela._

_-Je peux savoir ?_

_-Ce que j'aimerai le plus c'est que… _~°~

-Et quoi ? retentit la voix de Sasuke.

-J'ai su remanier un regret en rêve. »

Devant la tête de la jeune fille le brun n'insista pas. Ils reprirent donc leur marche, en silence. Elle était encore obnubilée par la dernière phrase de son souvenir et se demandait si se serait vraiment possible qu'elle le fasse. Comme pour chasser cette mauvaise impression elle secoua vivement la tête. Cette fois-ci se fut elle qui brisa le silence :

« Où veux-tu aller ?

-Je, sa voix trahissait le fait qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui, j'y ai réfléchit et je pense qu'Oto serai une bonne destination.

-Hum…

-J'y connais du monde et de plus je suis shinobi là-bas.

-Mais …?

-L'endroit est rempli de parias, de monstre pour certain…

-Orochimaru n'est plus vivant, si ?

-Je l'ai tué.

-Alors il n'y a plus de monstre.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour moi, les monstres sont ceux qui tuent sans savoir ni réfléchir. »

Il ne répondit pas et détourna la tête mais Hinata eut le temps de voir. La tristesse avait pris une place sur son visage. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une lueur et encore peu de monde aurait pus la voir mais elle avait réussit à la surprendre grâce aux deux années qu'elle avait passées avec son frère. Pourtant même ayant remarqué cela, elle ne dit rien, préférant le laisser mijoter tout seul.

Le soir ils s'arrêtèrent à la frontière d'Oto. Le lendemain ils seraient arrivés donc ils s'accordaient une pause. Tout se passa aussi silencieusement que la marche jusqu'à ce que la kunoichi aux yeux de neige entre dans la tente.

« Tu me prends pour un monstre ? demanda le brun.

-Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

-Par rapport à Itachi, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur son sac de couchage.

-Hum, elle s'allongea sur son propre sac dos à lui.

-Hinata, tout ce que tu m'as dit sur lui était vrai ?

-C'est vrai, soupira-t-elle insistant sur le présent.

-Mais alors pourquoi a-t-il tué tout le monde ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce serait…comme trahir sa confiance, murmura la jeune fille.

-Désolé. »

Ce dernier mot eut pour effet d'énerver Hinata. Comment osait-il demander pardon ? Un assassin ne peut-être excusé. On ne peut comprendre son geste même s'il a toutes les raisons du monde. Elle se retourna pour lui faire part de ses pensés mais elle plongea dans une mer d'encre. Cela lui coupa le sens de la parole. Alors elle se retourna et fit mine de vouloir dormir. Les yeux de l'Uchiha étaient trop semblables à ceux d'Itachi, cela l'avait troublée. Elle fermait les paupières sur ses pensés mélancoliques quand deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille et un corps se coller à elle. Un frisson la parcouru alors, la chaleur de cette présence était bien trop familière.

~°~ _Hinata était en train de se préparer. La veille Sakura l'avait invitée à manger avec l'équipe 7. Heureuse de pouvoir passer une soirée avec son rayon de soleil, la kunoichi remercia grandement son amie. Pour l'occasion elle se trouvait devant son miroir histoire d'être plutôt belle. Elle avait opté pour une jupe noire et un débardeur légèrement mauve. Elle passa même un coup de crayon noir sous ses yeux pour faire ressortir leur couleur perle. Une fois bien prête elle se rendit chez Ichiraku. Lorsqu'elle arriva la timide jeune fille découvrit Sakura en train d'embrasser celui qu'elle aimait. La fleur de cerisier sentit la présence d'Hinata alors elle tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un mauvais sourire. Pour une fois, la Hyûga voulu se montrer forte et ce en s'asseyant à leur table. Cependant elle remarqua qu'ils étaient installés sur une table à deux et que les autres membres de l'équipe 7 n'étaient pas présents. Alors sans même faire savoir à Naruto qu'elle était venue, la fleur de lune repartie._

_Un fois chez elle, Hinata se changea en plus décontracté et se jeta sans aucune retenue dans son lit. Elle ferma ses yeux rougis aussi fort qu'elle pu pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Au bout d'un moment la kunoichi sentit deux bras se refermer autour d'elle. Instinctivement elle porta son regard vers le bout de son lit. Elle y découvrit une cape noire ornée de nuages rouges. Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres._

_« Bonsoir Hina-chan._

_-Bonsoir, répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante._

_-Ca ne va pas ?_

_-Si, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien._

_-Regardes-moi Hinata. »_

_Surprise qu'il l'appelle par son vrai nom elle tourna la tête vers lui. L'aîné Uchiha ne pu retenir un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle s'était mise du crayon. Pourtant ce sourire disparu vite quand Itachi vit qu'un peu de noir avait coulé. Il regarda l'heure, qui était peu avancée, et en conclu que la soirée de la fleur de lune avait été annulée ou quelque chose du genre. Pourtant il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus mais se contenta juste de la serrer contre lui… _~°~

C'était cette même présence réconfortante et protectrice qu'elle ressentait cette nuit dans les bras de Sasuke. Elle se sentait coupable de retrouver les mêmes émotions dans les bras de ce tueur et pourtant c'était si poignant qu'elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Et puis il avait l'air de s'en vouloir, peut-être que ce ne serait pas impossible. Peut-être pourrait-elle réaliser son rêve et ainsi celui d'Itachi.

Elle finit peu à peu par sombrer dans le sommeil. Rassurée par cette présence dans son dos. Sans y faire vraiment attention elle se blottit même contre lui. Pourtant le matin lorsqu'elle se réveilla la place derrière elle était froide. Sasuke n'était plus dans la tente. Hinata sentit alors une bonne odeur venant du dehors, elle conclu donc qu'il faisait à manger. A peine fut-elle hors de la tente qu'il lui tendit un bol de riz.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle.

-Pour le reste je te laisse te servir.

-Hai…

-Désolé pour hier soir…

-Ah…euh…ce n'est pas grave. »

Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment comment réagir. Bien sûr le brun avait très bien su ce qu'il faisait sous la tente et se doutait bien que si la timide kunoichi n'avait pas été d'accord ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi. Pourtant il avait la sensation de n'être qu'un substitut et cela il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le digérer.

L'ambiance était encore tendu entre eux deux mais cela ne faisait pas trop peur à la kunoichi aux yeux de neige. Elle avait l'habitude du silence et puis avec Itachi non plus ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup non plus au départ.

« Nous arriverons à Oto vers midi, indiqua le brun.

-D'accord.

-…

-Sasuke… Tu as été accepté à Oto. Est-ce qu'ils savent pour Orochimaru ?

-Oui.

-…

-Lorsque j'ai tué Orochimaru tous ceux qui étaient à son service ont été mis sous surveillance dans le village d'Oto. Après certain sont devenu shinobi du village.

-Comme toi.

-Oui.

-Ils m'accepteront ?

-Oto manque d'effectif. Avoir un Hyûga dans leur rang, de ton niveau qui plus est, ne sera pas pour leur déplaire.

-Alors, allons-y. »


	5. promesse

Hinata se réveilla dans une chambre beaucoup trop blanche à son goût. Pourtant elle n'y pouvait rien et puis s'était provisoire. Doucement elle se leva et ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour dans la pièce. Le ciel était magnifique. Il y avait quelques nuages mais la fleur de lune faisait comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Aujourd'hui tout serait magnifique quoiqu'il arrive. A côté d'elle un bébé gazouilla depuis son berceau. Avec toute la délicatesse du monde la kunoichi le prit dans ses bras. Elle le berça devant la fenêtre lui montrant diverses choses dans le paysage. Puis elle se mit à parler d'une voix douce :

« Tu sais j'ai cru que je n'allais pas y arriver. Quand je suis arrivée ici, il y en a certain qui m'ont mené la vie dur…

~°~ _Ils venaient juste de rentrer dans le village d'Oto quand un cri digne de Sakura retentit :_

_« Sasuke-kun ! »_

_Tout de suite Hinata trouva la jeune fille, qui venait de se coller à l'Uchiha, vulgaire. En même temps la kunoichi aux yeux de neige su aussi qu'il faudrait s'en méfier. D'ailleurs la jeune femme à lunette la fixait désagréablement._

_« Karin lâches-moi, ça fais une semaine que je n'ai pas dormi dans un vrai lit. Je suis irritable._

_-Euh…, elle lâcha prudemment le brun puis pointa Hinata du doigt, c'est qui elle ?_

_-Hinata Hyûga, future Uchiha, annonça-t-il pas très sûr de lui._

_-Oui c'est ça, confirma Hinata._

_-Quoi ?!? Mais Sasuke… »_

_Mais bien avant qu'elle ne finisse ça phrase Sasuke était parti laissant Karin avec la fleur de lune. La femme à lunette lança un regard meurtrier à Hinata qui fit mine de ne rien ressentir, à l'image de son futur mari. Pourtant une boule venait de se former dans son ventre. Elle s'était déjà fait une ennemie et certainement des plus dangereuse. _~°~

…Mais tu vois quand on sait comme s'y prendre ce genre de personnes finissent toujours par écouter. Je te défends de faire pareil un jour mais après qu'elle est eue deux dents cassées, elle ne m'a plus embêtée. Il y a eut aussi le Shindokage…

~°~ « _Une Hyûga c'est ça ?_

_-Hai…_

_-Et tu me dis vouloir te marier avec Uchiha Sasuke._

_-Hai._

_-Tu penses que je vais croire à ton histoire. »_

_Hinata soupira. Le brun ne l'avait pas accompagnée pourtant c'était son village. La kunoichi n'en voulait pas au kage de ne pas croire son histoire. En effet si celui-ci connaissait bien Sasuke c'était invraisemblable que celui-ci veuille se marier. A une inconnue qui plus est. Elle devait pourtant lui prouver que tout est vrai mais comment, elle lui avait déjà dit son histoire deux fois. Sans parler d'Itachi. Une deuxième soupire se fit entendre de la part d'Hinata. Comme le Shindokage en avait certainement marre d'entendre la kunoichi soupirer dans son bureau il annonça :_

_« Tu as un mois pour me montrer que tu ne seras pas inutile et je verrai si je t'accepte au village._

_-Merci. » _~°~

… Tu vois je pense que si ça n'avait pas été pour lui je n'aurais pas tenu le coup. »

Hinata regarda son enfant et sourit tendrement en voyant qu'il était endormi pourtant elle continua son histoire.

« Tu sais au départ j'ai fait tout ça pour lui. Pour ton oncle. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Il a évité le déshonneur de ton clan et même sauvé ton père. Sans lui les Uchiha auraient fait un nouveau carnage dans Konoha. Konoha est ton village d'origine, un jour je t'y enverrai surement mais promets-moi de faire attention lorsque tu seras là-bas. C'est un village de trahison. Même si Itachi n'avait pas été là, ils auraient trouvé un autre moyen d'exterminer ton clan. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est proposé de le faire comme ça il a pu épargner au moins une personne…

~°~ _Je veux que mon frère vive… _~°~

…Maintenant que tu es là les choses vont bouger je le sens. Tu vas pouvoir redorer le blason des Uchiha. Peut-être même que tu arriveras à changer les règles des Hyûga…

~°~ _Tu n'as plus ta place ici, Hinata. Je te déshérite, prends tes affaires et pars. _~°~

… Mais cela ne se fera que si tu le désires vraiment. Pour moi le plus important c'est que tu sois heureux.

~°~ _« Ce que j'aimerai le plus c'est que mon clan puisse revenir et revivre. Pas dans des histoires de guerre et de trahison, je ne veux pas qu'ils survivent mais qu'ils vivent… » _~°~

Regardes Itachi, ton rêve va finalement se réaliser. Finalement tu as fait le bon choix, même si par le même coup tu es devenu nuke-nin. Grâce à ça tu as sauvé ton frère et j'ai pu avoir ce magnifique bébé. »

La porte se referma derrière elle, silencieusement mais Hinata avait entendu. Il avait tout entendu et était parti. Cela n'aurait pas plu à l'ainé des Uchiha mais la fleur de lune n'avait pas pu tenir. Jour après jour elle avait vu l'état mental du cadet Uchiha se détériorer. Il avait sombré doucement mais surement dans une dépression, sans que personne ou presque ne le remarque. Bien sûr sa femme l'avait remarqué mais n'était pas sûr des raisons. Elle pensait que c'était un mélange de culpabilité, d'avoir tué son frère, et du fait de ne pas savoir. C'était dur à croire pour la kunoichi aux yeux de neige mais elle ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de l'éclairer aujourd'hui. Elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir comme ça.

La brunette regarda un moment le ciel. Pour elle, il était beau mais pas autant que le soir lorsqu'il est couvert d'étoile.

~°~ _Hinata était sur le toit de leur maison. Une douce brise agitait ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se plongeait dans l'observation du ciel. Un petit moment passa avant qu'elle ne soit rejointe par l'autre propriétaire de la maison. Ce dernier s'assit à côté d'elle et c'est sans vraiment s'en rendre compta que la fleur de lune posa sa tête sur son épaule. _

_« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas monté ici._

_-Tu as tord, d'ici on eut si bien voir le ciel._

_-C'est vrai que voir toutes ses étoiles est magnifique._

_-Et c'est peu dire…_

_-Pourtant je peux dire qu'il y a plus beau que ça._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Je dirais même que ce dont je parle se trouve collé à moi en ce moment. »_

_La jeune fille le regarda perdue puis baissa la tête en rougissant. Cela apporta un sourire à l'Uchiha, pas un sourire suffisant ni hautain, juste un sourire. A ce moment Hinata ne pu que le trouver beau. C'était peut-être simple à dire mais rien d'autre ne pouvait le décrire. Il avait suffit pour cela d'un sourire sans arrières pensés. Cependant ce qui surprit le plus la fille aux yeux de neige ce fut qu'il prit son menton et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne. Puis en une fraction de seconde elle sentit des lèvres se poser contre les siennes. _~°~

Hinata regarda son enfant et un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais ton père aussi est quelqu'un de bien. Il est un peu froid voir brusque pourtant il n'a jamais cherché à me faire mal…

~°~ _« Et bien Hyûga je pensais que tu tenais plus à mon frère que ça. » _~°~

…Du moins pas après ça et je ne crois pas qu'il pensait vraiment ses paroles. Je crois plutôt qu'il cherchait à me stimuler pour lui donner la mort. C'est surement pour cela qu'il n'a pas chercher à me faire mal. Après ça il a toujours été prévenant.

~°~ _« Hinata ça va ?_

_-Je…euh…oui…_

_-C'es Karin ?_

_-Non, tu sais bien qu'elle ne me cherche plus._

_-On ne sait jamais avec elle._

_-Non en fait je suis…_

_-Hn ?_

_-Sasuke je suis enceinte. »_

_Il ouvrit de grand yeux et regarda la jeune femme en face de lui qui ne pu retenir un sourire amusé. C'était visible le brun ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Pourtant il s'était préparer à une telle chose mais là rien ne venait. Il avait prévu un tat de chose à faire mais la première qui lui vint à l'esprit ce fut de prendre, délicatement, Hinata dans ses bras. Cela surpris la future maman. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui, elle rencontra un regard doux et tendre. Elle se laissa alors aller dans ses bras aussi doux que protecteur. _~°~

…tu sais je crois que je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de ton père. C'est surement étrange de dire ça. Je crois que finalement je suis heureuse comme ça. »

~°~ _« Hinata promets-moi quelque chose._

_-Oui ?_

_-Sois heureuse. »_

_Elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il lui voulait vraiment mais il avait disparu. Alors s'était dit qu'elle lui poserait la question lorsqu'il reviendrait. Le lendemain elle découvrait son corps sans vie au milieu de la forêt. _~°~

…Tu le savais Itachi, tu savais que tu allais mourir. »

Une lame coula lentement sur la joue de la jeune femme. Pourtant son sourire était celui d'une personne heureuse. Doucement elle reposa l'enfant dans son berceau. Une nouvelle fois elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour poser sa main dessus, à l'endroit où était visible le ciel. Elle déclara alors :

« Voilà Itachi, tu peux partir sereinement. Ton clan vivra. Je suis heureuse. Tout ça grâce à toi. Tu me manqueras… »

Sa voix avait diminué pour ne plus devenir qu'une souffle au court de la phrase. C'était un au revoir qu'elle lui adressait. D'un coup elle sentit comme deux bras entourer sa taille et une présence vraiment trop familière se coller à son dos. Hinata était sûre d'une chose, ce n'était pas le cadet Uchiha. Elle se retourna mais ne rencontra que le vide de la chambre. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke qui avait apparemment retrouvé le sourire. Ce dernier tenait dans les mains un body marqué du symbole Uchiha. Un large sourire envahit le visage d'Hinata.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse. »


End file.
